1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric control valve, especially, the electric control valve used as an electric expansion valve and a flow control valve for a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the electric control valve used as the electric expansion valve and the flow control valve at a coolant flow path of the freezing/refrigerating chamber, a one-revolution type electric control valve, which includes a groove extending in a circular arc shape in a rotating direction of the valve body on a slid-contact surface (an end surface) opposing to a valve seat surface of the valve body, and changing gradually one of a width and a depth of the groove or both of the width and the depth thereof in an extending direction, and determines a throttled flow rate quantitatively by the groove by a rotating position of the valve body to be rotated to a predetermined rotating position by a stepping motor, is known, as shown in Japan Patent Application Laid Open No. 2001-187977 and Japan Patent Application Laid Open No.2002-317880.